


The Trip to China-Town

by MabelPines24680



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Chinatown, F/M, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPines24680/pseuds/MabelPines24680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puckbrina goes to ChinaTown in Washington D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a quick one shot. The Grimms are in D.C... I got the idea from the situation I was in about 6 months ago. This is based off of real events.

"I'm going to China-town anyone want to go too, " Sabrina Grimm asked her lounging family.

"No, if I walk another step I'll ... Cry?" Daphne and red nodded as red added cry. "Grimm you're crazy we walked all the way to the zoo around the zoo and back and you want to walk some more" sighed puck "but I'm your protector I'll sacrifice my feet since it's got me food.

"Besides, it 's our last full day in D.C. I want to see all that I can"Sabrina replied looking offended to being called 'crazy'

"Well come on I want to eat at this good restaurant called 'first eat'. I have a coupon."Sabrina smiled, shrugged, grabbed Pucks hand and started to the door.

The twosome walked to the Foggy Bottom metro station. Once they were on the sub-Puck spotted a seat. He offered it to Sabrina she blushed, said "thanks", and sat down. That wasn't the cutest part. That was when Sabrina grabbed his hand and made him stand next to her.

One lady spotted the scene and "awed" at them drawing more attention.

When the subway stopped at china-town. They got off and Puck groaned when he saw how big the escalates were.

"Why the groan,"Sabrina asked looking bewildered."Why the groan, look at those stairs it'll take hours to walk half of them" Puck answered with a look of boredom.

Sabrina smiled and then started laughing. Puck frowned then looked happier when she explained. "Do you see the people on the escalator they're not walking because the escalator moves you don't have to walk.

"But Grimm they are walking see don't you have eyes or do I have to tell what I see" Puck pointedly said o and exasperated Sabrina.

"I can see that but those people are in a hurry so they're walking" and with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the escalator and made him stand still that way they could discuss the plan of what they were going to do in china-town.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the one-shot because my laptop broke.

Sorry, it took me so long to update but this is a continuation of the first part. I would totally love love to thank my follower PuckarinaPerca. You are amazing. All of my readers are. Don't forget to read and review.

Once they were off the escalator they started walking to the restaurant. They stopped at a stoplight and looked for the restaurant. " Um, Grimm didn't you say that you knew where it was? Please say you do" Puck asked nervously " Um I think it's this way but let me check my phone" Sabrina replied awkwardly chuckling.

"Hey, Grimm Look at that guys sign. It says ' Santa Claus and God aren't Real.' " What no way."

With this Sabrina looked maliciously towards Puck. "I would like to make a bet with you. We put $50 on the line if I go up to him and say 'You suck and your sign sucks. They are real.' You give me $50 if I chicken out then I give you $50".

Then he looked at her in surprise and said "Alright Grimm deal. Go do it. ".

She did do it but when she walked away she couldn't stop laughing.

They walked in the "You owe me $50 Puck but first let's go to dinner. I saw the restaurant over there."

After dinner and back at the hotel

They ran into the room laughing their heads off. Puck suddenly walked towards his bag and gave Sabrina her money laughing as he did.

"That was the best trip of this whole thing" Sabrina laughed.

"Wait why, did you guys get together" Daphney inquired?

"No, I'll tell you on the way home but for now nope " Sabrina stated.

Sorry about confusing you guys I had to go but this is the last part of this. More to come but at school, we have testing so it might be awhile. Goodbye my lovelies


End file.
